


It’s too cliche

by Will_Solaces_sister



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Could Be Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Solaces_sister/pseuds/Will_Solaces_sister
Summary: When the Apollo cabin decides to hold a karaoke night Silena and Clarisse come up with a plan to make Annabeth admit her feelings.Takes place sometime between BotL and TLO
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 26





	It’s too cliche

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Percy Jackson or Hercules.  
> I just think this song fits the characters at this point in their relationship.

“Don’t forget, we’re doing Capture the Flag this Friday. Hermes cabin currently holds the laurels.”  
“Yeah we do!” Connor Stoll yelled, high-fiving his brother Travis.

Chiron nodded at them politely and continued the announcements. “And tonight instead of the regular campfire the Apollo cabin has put together a karaoke night. It will begin at 7:30 in the Big House rec room. Attendance is not mandatory but it is highly suggested.” He trotted back to his spot at the head table and everyone went back to their dinners. 

An hour and a half later Annabeth found herself sitting in the back row of chairs that had been set up in the rec room only half listening to the Hermes camper belting out a Taylor Swift song very loudly and slightly off key. 

“Annabeth!” Silena Beauregard sat down next to her with Katie Gardner and, surprisingly, Clarisse La Rue, standing a few feet behind her. “We need someone to be our Meg!” 

“I’m sorry?” Annabeth asked, looking between the three girls with her eyebrows furrowed. 

“We want you to sing with us.” Katie explained. “We’re the muses. But we need a Megara.” 

Annabeth looked at Clarisse and cocked an eyebrow. “You’re going to sing? Really?” 

Clarisse gave her a knowing look and shrugged “I’ve got my reasons. So are you in or what?” 

Annabeth glanced at Silena and then looked around the room. She didn’t notice the familiar mop of black hair, not that she was looking for it of course, she turned back and sighed. “Hercules? Fine I’ll do it.” 

The four demigods stood up on the little makeshift stage, Annabeth standing slightly to the side of the other three, as the music started up. Annabeth took a shaky breath and then started singing, quietly at first but her brother Malcolm gave her a smile and a thumbs up and she got more into it. 

“If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation;  
That's ancient history, been there, done that”

Clarisse, Katie and Silena all stepped towards the mic they were sharing and before the started their lines Silena winked at Annabeth. 

“Who d'you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and who you're thinkin' of” 

“No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no”

“You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh-oh” 

“It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love”

The three demigods playing the part of the Muses hummed and swayed a bit. 

Annabeth was really getting into the song now. She hadn’t wanted to do it at first but she had to admit, karaoke was pretty fun. 

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming ‘Get a grip, girl  
‘Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out’"

“You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?”

“Whoa  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no”

“Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love”

“This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love”

Even Clarisse seemed to be getting into the song now. 

“You're doin' flips  
Read our lips, you're in love”

“You're way off base  
I won't say it”

“She won't say it, no”

“Get off my case  
I won't say it”

“Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love”

A laugh made Annabeth turn toward the door of the rec room as Michael Yew walked in, followed closely by Percy who, upon seeing who was up on stage singing, smiled at Annabeth. 

Her voice caught a bit but she held eye contact with him as she sang the last line. 

“Oooh ooh oh oh  
At least.., out, loud..  
I won't say I'm in love”

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ah” 

Percy smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up but then almost immediately turned back to his conversation with the Stolls. Annabeth tried not to feel disappointed as she turned to Clarisse, Silena, and Katie. “That was a fun song. What made you guys pick it?” 

Silena and Clarisse exchanged a look then Silena answered “we know it’s hard to admit... things. We figured putting it in song would make it easier.”

That comment confused Annabeth. She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. “Make what easier?”

“Oh come on Wise Girl, you think we don’t notice?” Clarisse said folding her arms across her chest and smirking. 

Annabeth’s gaze wandered over to the cluster of chairs Percy and the Stolls were sitting in, then she immediately looked back at the girls standing in front of her and fixed them with a determined stare. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” And she turned on her heel and left the room. 

Silena sighed “I really thought that would work.” She said, sounding upset. 

Clarisse shrugged. “She’ll admit it eventually. They both will.” 

Silena looked over at Percy, whose eyes followed Annabeth as she exited the room. “Gods I hope so.”


End file.
